Ratchet vs Weiss Schnee (Ratchet and Clank vs RWBY)
Ratchet vs Weiss Schnee One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 5 (Ratchet and Clank vs RWBY) ''' '''Pre Fight Ratchet looked around. Not a bad place. Rachet caught a tiny glimpse of a man with pointy ears walking away. Ratchet looked to his left, and saw a dead girl lying on the ground. “OH GOD!” yelled Ratchet as he ran to the dead body. “Who would do this?!” said Ratchet. The girl had black short hair with a red dress. Ratchet knew he had to tell someone. “Maybe inside the building someone will take care of her.” thought Ratchet. Ratchet went into the building and saw a bunch of empty rooms. “Hello?” said Ratchet as he walked into a room. Three girls sat their. “Um hi. I found a dead body outside and-” started Ratchet. “DID SHE HAVE BLACK HAIR!” yelled the one with yellow long hair. “Um-” started Ratchet again. “And a red dress?” said the yellow girl again. “Yes...” said Ratchet. “OMG!” yelled Yang as she started running outside. “Uhhhh. Hi.” said Ratchet. The girls just stared at him. “You killed her didn’t you.” said the white haired girl. “WHAT?! NO! I CAME TO HELP HER!” yelled Ratchet. “I WILL END YOU!” yelled the white haired girl, Weiss Schnee. “Kick his butt Weiss!” said Blake. “Ugh here goes nothing.” said Ratchet as he pulled out his gun. Don’t Blink! Fight! The Fight Weiss ran at Ratchet and kicked him out the window. “Should I go after him?” asked Weiss. “Ya, go get him tiger!” said Blake as Weiss jumped out the window. Weiss landed on the grass and ran at Ratchet. Ratchet then punched Weiss in the face and started shooting his gun. Weiss dodged all the bullets and ran at Ratchet. Ratchet kicked Weiss to the ground and punched her in the face. Weiss then tripped him to the ground and stabbed Ratchet in the chest with her sword. Weiss walked away. “It's what you get noob.” said Weiss. Ratchet then stood up and started shooting his gun. “What?! Impossible!” yelled Weiss. Weiss dodged the bullets again and kicked Ratchet into a mall place. Ratchet then saw Clank. “Help me out a bit buddy!” said Ratchet as Clank jumped on his back. Ratchet and Clank ran at Weiss and together they punched her in the head. Clank then stopped time and unfroze Ratchet, so Ratchet could hurt Weiss. Ratchet punched Weiss and then tripped her to the ground. Ratchet then grabbed his gun, but Weiss had disappeared. What? Weiss landed on top of Ratchet and smacked him in the face. Weiss slid her sword through Ratchet’s neck and Ratchet screamed in pain. The pain. The anger. “ALL THIS ENDS NOW!” yelled Ratchet as he turned into Evil Ratchet. Ratchet had discovered his evil form. Ratchet kicked Weiss in the face, grabbed his gun and started shooting Weiss. Weiss got shot by a bullet in her arm, and Weiss got angry and ran at Ratchet. Ratchet kicked Weiss, while Weiss punched Ratchet in the face. They both fell to the ground, and then they got up. Ratchet then grabbed his gun and shot Weiss’ face off. K.O!!! “I TOLD YOU I WOULD END YOU!” said Evil Ratchet. “Hello-WHAT THE!” yelled Clank as Evil Ratchet looked at Clank. Evil Ratchet then turned into Ratchet and stared at Clank. “I killed her.” said Ratchet as he started to laugh. Conclusion This melee’s victory goes to... Ratchet!!! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees